


Wasted

by Shadadukal



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadadukal/pseuds/Shadadukal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they are together, rules cease to matter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lferion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/gifts).



> Set shortly after the Source Blood experiment.
> 
> A response to a kiss meme.

Absinthe and cocaine don't make a good mix, James decides. Or perhaps it is just the high amount of alcohol he's consumed. His brain is too fuzzy for a more certain answer at the moment. He's not the only one who has ingested far too much either. For some reason he can't quite discern, he and Nigel are the only ones still sitting in chairs. Helen and John are sitting on the rug, back against the sofa. Helen has lost both of her shoes, which are nowhere to be seen, and her hair is coming loose. Her head is resting against John's shoulder. She looks to be asleep. Nikola is lying on the rug, jacket discarded, so close to the fireplace that James is worried Nikola may catch fire if a log bursts, though how badly that would impact Nikola isn't clear, since he now heals instantly. The Serb is waving his clawed hands in the air as he sings in Serbian along the music Nigel had selected earlier. He is completely off-key, but the movement of his hands is strangely mesmerizing.

Nigel says something then that James doesn't quite catch.

"What?" he asks, not being able to muster a more polite response.

"I said you should kiss Nikola," Nigel slurs, and James knows he must have missed a significant portion of their conversation because that certainly doesn't make sense.

Blinking, Helen raises her head, James briefly noting she wasn't asleep after all. John tenses and stares at him, his hand twitching on his knee. Nikola stops waving his hands over his face, and rolls onto his stomach, resting on his elbows and looking straight at him, the question clear in his eye. _You want to kiss me?_

James doesn't know why Nikola didn't simply turn his head. The vampire can't be drunk. The image of Tesla on his stomach is one he really could have done without. James can't discard the possibility Nikola did that on purpose.

"So?" Nigel prompts.

Nikola keeps on staring, then slowly smirks, which irritates James.

"Well, come here then," he snaps, "I'm not going to lie on the floor."

Nikola stands up in an elegant movement and takes the time to dust his clothes before walking straight to James's chair. He leans forward, hands resting on the armrests, and kisses him without the slightest hesitation.

Nikola tastes like the absinthe they've all been drinking. It's different from kissing John, who has always been clean-shaven. James can't decide whether he minds. He does when Nikola lightly nips his lip with too-sharp teeth and he tastes iron in his mouth. The taste lingers, even though the cut is as good as already closed as soon as Nikola swipes his tongue over it.

James's hand come up behind Nikola's head, fingers threading through his hair as he angles the other man's head the way he wants it, and pushes his tongue past Nikola's lips. He is supposed to be the one kissing Nikola after all.

They break apart at the sound of breaking glass. Looking around Nikola, James sees Helen trying to stem the flow of blood on John's hand with her skirts. Nikola reacts to the smell of blood, his features turning vampiric.

Then Nigel is pushing Nikola out of the way, out of the room, Tesla going easily enough even though he's staring back at John's hand.

James loses himself in John's reproachful gaze as Helen rips part of her petticoat as a makeshift bandage for John's wound.


End file.
